What are YOU doing here?
by Onomatopoeia Barbie
Summary: A drunk Menma runs into Charasuke "RTN- Sasuke" at a gay club and just when he thinks that things couldn't get any worse. Charasuke sits next to him and asks him if he's a virgin. (Seme!Charasuke x Uke!Menma)


Title: **What are YOU doing here?**  
Author: **Onomatopoeia Barbie**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Genre: **PWP/Romance**

Synopsis: **A drunk Menma runs into Charasuke "RTN- Sasuke" at a gay club and just when he thinks that things couldn't get any worse. Charasuke sits next tom him and asks him if he's a virgin. (Seme!Charasuke x Uke!Menma)**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. If I did? Oh boy! The show would be a hardcore Yaoi anime. I mean a really naughty and explicit one.**

Author's Note:******Charasuke is the actual name of, Sasuke Uchiha from Road To Ninja. So Charasuke is Sasuke, just thought I'd tell you in case you get confused.**

* * *

"Menma-kun, I never thought I would ever find you in a place like this."

Menma's drunken brain took almost one minute to comprehend that they were talking to him, and another thirty seconds to distinguish who it was. Being completely honest here, he was pretty wasted. And when he remembered the familiar smooth voice coming from a particular raven, he groaned and let his head hit the table.

Why did these kind of things only happened to him? Menma Uzumaki was the only person in the entire universe to have enough bad luck as to bump into Charasuke Uchiha. His archival! In the middle of a gay club and while he was completely wasted out of his mind.

"Uchiha." He groaned without lifting his head, barely turning around just enough to watch him out of the corner of his eye. "I'm too drunk to put up with your crap right now. So just do me a favor and just get the fuck out of my sight before, I kill you."

"Are you crazy?" The voice replied, and Menma heard how Charasuke started moving one of the chairs next to his and sat down on the table with him. "I gotta per-percei… see this, the Great Menma Uzumaki." Charasuke said this with enough joy that you could just imagine him bouncing up and down like a little kid. "drunk out of his mind in a local, gay, club, and all by himself. Oh how the mighty have fallen, right?"

Menma lifted his head up in one move, blinking a bit and trying to make the world stop from spinning, and leaned in right next to Charasuke, glaring at him.

"I really don't feel like listening to your nonsense. Why don't you just run along now, bestie" He murmured in an extra cheerful and excited voice, trying to mimic him. Although, he did a completely horrible job at it, because Charasuke only arched an eyebrow and smiled. That fucking bastard! "Get the hell out of here and leave me alone."

He took the glass that was in front of him and that he didn't remember ordering, and gulped it all down in one single shot, making a drop of alcohol fall down his chin.

"Why would I need to leave?" Charasuke asked as he put one hand over the table, inching closer. "It's not like everyday you find out that the great powerful villain of all time is, actually, a fag."

Menma slammed the glass on the table hard enough to make the sound echo, and crash the glass. He closed his eyes half-shut, looking at Charasuke for the first time since the dumb-ass had shown up, noticing, in that moment, how the other one was dressed.

Charasuke was wearing a shirt that was tight enough to probably cut out his circulation because, clearly, it didn't leave anything to the imagination. It was black, and Menma was pretty sure it shined, because when the lights hit it, it sparkled. It didn't have sleeves, showing off his toned arms, with a bit of muscle. He looked tall and slim. He had on some black jeans and glittery converse. He was dressed up really gay, and now that he thought about it… What the hell was Uchiha doing in a gay club dressed like that?

He could only think of one reason: Uchiha was gay.

He looked at him with lasciviousness, only to annoy him.

"It's not like everyday you find out that the most girl-crazy playboy in all of The Hidden Leaf Village is, actually, a fag, either." He made a gesture of annoyance when he noticed, the broken pieces of glass scattered around the table before he returned his gaze to his ex-teammate. "I guess today is the day of discoveries."

Charasuke opened his mouth with consternation, of course he was probably going to spat out some nonsense against the homosexuals, Menma thought, before the raven closed it again. He opened it again, evading his gaze to later return it dead-on, almost like he was convincing himself that he had to look at Menma's eyes, before he shrugged his shoulders like if he didn't care at all.

"Only because I'm here doesn't mean that I'm gay." He finally said.

"Sure, Uchiha." Menma didn't have time for losers who didn't accept their own sexual preferences.

Both boys kept silent. Menma was pretty sure that if he tried to stand up, he would make a fool of himself by falling down or something even worse. He was very drunk. He groaned, Perfect, I'm drunk right next to Uchiha.

He stared at him again, Charasuke was looking at the table, curling his fingers into fists over his legs. He felt a little sorry for him.

"So you're not gay, huh? Then what are you doing here?"

Charasuke looked at him like if he couldn't believe he was actually trying to start a conversation. Then he let out a chuckle.

"Don't be so serious, Menma. I was just kidding. It was only a defensive mechanism." He answered as he grinned, closing his eyes for a moment and opening them in a flash. "I am gay and I came here to get a blow job and something to drink. I already got them, but I saw you when I was leaving, so I came up to you."

Menma felt like the world around him had gone crazy, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol… But maybe, Charasuke had already experimented with other boys, Charasuke had already, most definitely, slept with other boys… And him, Menma, hadn't even…

All of a sudden he had a strong craving to drink some more.

He couldn't believe that Uchiha, the most useless person in all of Konoha, had already been with another guy, and Menma, who could destroy an entire village, hadn't even kissed with one. How cruel could faith be? Did he have to dress like that to get someone? Didn't anyone like a sweater with a fox on it? What was so wrong with a sweater with a powerful fox on it?

"Menma, are you all right there buddy? You're looking a bit green."

Everything was Charasuke's fault. Why did he have to be so hot? Why couldn't he be the one to have the unruly hair and not Menma? Why did he have to look like that? He could feel how all the stares where aimed at Uchiha, looking at him like a juicy piece of meat.

He scared the shit out of them with his glare, gaining a surprised look from Charasuke.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else fucking someone?"

Charasuke looked at him with confused eyes, but then he looked like he had just realized something and a smile started appearing on his face, making Menma want to break his nose. The perfect and pointy nose.

"Jealous, Menma? Don't tell me you haven't found anyone to fool around with yet?"

"And why the fuck do you care?"

"Of course, in this village where everyone knows what you did, you're not seen as a good person. And by the way you're dressed, I seriously doubt that someone will come up you…"

"Go to hell!"

"Menma-kun, Menma-kun, don't tell me that you're still a virgin."

Menma twirled around so fast that Charasuke leaned back on his chair. He leaned in over him, closing his eyes and smelling Charasuke's scent. It stank of alcohol. And of another smell that, frankly, he really liked, but one he ignored. He should be just as drunk as him, and he didn't even act like it, that bastard…

"Just because, I'm not a whore like you doesn't mean I'm a virgin."

Charasuke actually turned red out of anger and leaned in closer to Menma as well, leaving both boys only a few centimeters apart. Charasuke glared at him and Menma felt proud that he had manage to break down that stupid and calm attitude of his.

"Don't talk if you don't know anything." He said in an annoyed tone. "Of course you're a virgin and of course you've never been with another boy. What's wrong, Uzumaki? Taking it up ass scares you?"

"Haven't you learned anything, Uchiha?" Menma answered with another question, moving closer. The alcohol and being this close to Charasuke was causing his brain to malfunction, and all of a sudden he had the sudden urge to kiss him. "I'm Menma Uzumaki, a powerful villain who isn't scared of something like that."

Charasuke looked at him with sudden sobered-up eyes, which made Menma wonder what the hell he was doing a few centimeters from his body. After all, he just had to move a few steps closer to make their lips crash… And why had he reacted like that? Like if he had tried to… wow him. Ugh. The alcohol was making him do stupid things.

Just when he was about to move away from him and try to think in a calm way, cold fingers wrapped themselves around his chin, keeping him lock in his place. A shiver ran throughout Menma's body because of the sensation.

"I bet, Menma." Charasuke murmured over his lips, with his eyes changing from ice cold to flaming fire. "That you're so scared of being beneath another man's body, that that's why you're still a virgin."

Menma, suddenly, had the strange feeling that this conversation didn't make any sense.

But a challenge was a challenge. And Charasuke had just challenged him.

Without thinking things twice, because surely he would have regretted it if he did, and would have probably gone back to his house. He got rid of the short distance between them and crashed his lips against Charasuke's, earning a drowned moan from and the most incredible kiss that he had received in his short life. If there was something he could honestly say, was that Charasuke Uchiha, fuck, really knew how to kiss.

* * *

And that had happened about twenty minutes ago. Both of them had ran, before either of them wondered what the hell was going on, to the nearest alley and Menma had used one of his dad's kunai knife's to transport them back to his room, where they were currently in, kissing like if it was the last thing they would do in their lives.

Menma should really consider making altar to Charasuke's tongue, because it was the most delicious tongue he had ever tasted, even if he hadn't tasted that many. It moved perfectly inside his mouth, caressing it, marking, licking, Charasuke bit on his lips and suckled on his tongue, kissing him.

He couldn't be sure which one of them was making the more sounds. Menma moaned really loud, but with longer pauses while Charasuke moaned quieter, but did it the entire time.

He made a mental note to himself, that the next time, if there ever was a 'next time', to make Charasuke moan louder because, with only that he was really dripping with pre-cum.

"Wait, wait…" Charasuke said as he moved back a bit, removing his fox sweater with one single perfect movement, to later on start kissing him again while at the same time he caressed him with his cold hands.

And Menma's shivered when he felt Charasuke's hand run over his bare back, and kissed him with more insistence, sliding his own hands under Charasuke's skin-tight shirt, looking for one of his nipples and twisting it. The loud scream he received as a reward was really sweet.

Charasuke's hands were also very talented. They pulled on his hair, kneaded his butt, caressed his back… In fact, he touched everything that he came across, until he reached the bulge from in-between Menma's legs, which made this boy melt under the touch, moaning and scratching the other's back. Charasuke's body was perfect for his, fitting in perfect cemetery when he grinder and rubbed against him.

Menma's whole world was spinning in circles, and a loud scream escaped his mouth when Charasuke's teeth sank into his neck, biting with force. He moved his hands to Charasuke's belt, beginning to slide it off. The older raven didn't wait too long to do the same thing with Menma's, until they were both left completely naked as they caressed and kissed.

All of a sudden, Menma found himself on the floor of his room, laying on his back and with his cock inside the back of Charasuke's throat… And yes, he had to admit, Charasuke Uchiha was a very talented person. His lips closed around the base of his dick, sucking over and over, getting earning loud moans, grunts, and even some whimpers from Menma. His tongue moved around restlessly, teasing, Menma was in the verge of cumming, when Charasuke slowed down the intensity.

"Menma" Charasuke said before he started moving away, after what seemed like hours to Menma but, couldn't have been more than a few minutes, licking his lips. Menma acted before he thought, and threw himself at Charasuke kissing him in a desperate and needy manner. When they separated they could barely breath, Charasuke put a hand on his chest, pushing him down on the floor again. "Wait, let me talk." He said as he tried to catch his breath, and made him lay still. Menma whined in annoyance, he didn't want Charasuke to talk, it was the most useless thing he could use his tongue for.

"What?" He grunted, noticing for the first time that Charasuke's hard-on was very close to his ass. And why the hell was he suddenly calling him Charasuke inside his head? He gulped loudly in nervousness.

"I want…" Charasuke looked at him with serious eyes, licking his lips. "I want to fuck you." He finished his sentence.

Menma though it over for five seconds before giving him his answer:

"Fuck yes!" The next thing he did was push Charasuke down on top of him, started kissing him and kissing him. In that moment, due to the alcohol or the wanting, he would let Charasuke do anything he wanted to him.

Charasuke returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, moaning quietly on the back of his throat and, for a quick second, Menma was pretty sure that he was blushing. But, Charasuke ended the kiss abruptly.

"Wait." He said for the fourth time that night, moving away from Menma and helping him get on all fours, like his favorite pet foxes. "This will make things a little easier." He explained while getting in position.

Menma felt an undeniable and inappropriate jealousy when he heard him. He just wanted to make every one of Charasuke's past lovers suffer an excruciatingly painful and slow death. He gulped loudly, and turned the mirror around to where they were. He wanted to watch the moment when Charasuke entered him, without really caring for the position in which they would do it.

"Oh, Menma-kun…" Charasuke said as soon as he saw the mirror, with dilated eyes, Menma felt very haughty and smirked in arrogance when their eyes met. "I never knew you were this pervy." He whispered.

Menma didn't get a chance to respond, because Charasuke had poured a small liquid inside him and started putting one finger inside of him. He was starting to get him all stretched up.

It was a weird feeling, but it was more unfamiliar than painful. Menma had never really fingered himself, but had watched enough porn videos to know what was going on. He felt a warm feeling inside his stomach at knowing how dedicated Charasuke was being in order to make him feel good.

With three fingers, Menma had had enough already. He moved back, supporting his weight with his hands and opened his knees to make Charasuke's fingers slide farther in. His eyes were focused on the mirror, meeting Charasuke's black onyx eyes when the older raven wasn't focused on looking as one by one of his fingers were being swallowed up by Menma's ass. Every time their eyes met, Charasuke groaned and kisses his back and neck, muttering things too low for Menma to hear them.

When Charasuke's hands finally grabbed on to his hips and started entering him, Menma was too lost in pleasure to notice the hint of pain that ran over his body. He only wanted Charasuke to fuck him, right then and there.

Charasuke finally thrusted his entire length inside of him, whining, he remained perfectly still for a few long seconds, both of them still staring at each other through the mirror, their eyes dilated because of the arousal and pleasure. And he congratulated himself for turning the mirror around. Wanting to try something out, he tightened his hole, gaining a deep grunt from Charasuke, who started pounding him such force that Menma had to hold on to the carpet to not fall down on his face.

Menma could barely recognize himself when he looked at his own reflection through the mirror, he had his neck arched, just like his back, moving backwards to keep on following Charasuke's cock when it got out of him. When Charasuke fingers closed around on his cock, he only lasted a few minutes before he came like he had never cum before in his entire life… And, following in a few seconds later, he felt how Charasuke came inside of him.

It was a very overwhelming sensation.

Both of them fell down to the ground, breathing and panting out of breath. He could still hear Charasuke's groans echo through the room, and he turned around to look at him.

He looked so handsome, with the sweat shining on his pale body, his hair almost as unruly as Menma's, his eyes shut and his lips red. Without thinking it over for a second, because of a whim, he leaned down and bit his bottom lip, to later on kiss him passionately. Charasuke grunted, arching on the ground, returning the kiss.

"Are you staying the night?" Menma asked, not giving a damn if it was too soon or not. "I promise to give you a reward in the morning."

Charasuke opened his eyes and smiled. He turned around so that he could stare at Menma's whole face.

"I hope that it's true what you just said because…" He said in a flirty and teasing voice as he watched him. "I really want to do all kinds of fun things to you, Menma-kun."

Menma's brain did a short-circuit with just thinking about it, but that didn't stop him from nodding his head in eagerness.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

* * *

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**


End file.
